Fallin' with Broken Wings
by Chezika
Summary: Shego disappears for five years, what happens when Kim finds her? HAS BEEN CONTINUED IN 'WILL I FLY AGAIN' AND 'ABOVE THE CLOUDS'


Fallin' With Broken Wings

Chezika

Shego disappears for five years, what happens when Kim finds her?

I own nothing! 'Cept the plot, I own that proudly!

I kinda wrote this after watching a bunch of AMVs on youtube… mainly KiGo… if you hadn't guessed. One of them was with the song Savin' Me, another was What I've Done, It's Not Over… and I think that was it. Anyway, during one of those vids I got the idea and poof! This appeared.

* * *

She couldn't believe what had just happened. In an instant her life had crumbled as she hit that power pole. Electricity shot through her and she felt the life almost slip from her body. When her consciousness returned, she felt cold metal against her wrists instantly and the warmth of bed sheets beneath her. 

"Shego?" She turned her head to see the one person she never wanted to see again. Red hair, those olive eyes… that worried look… pathetic. "Are you okay?"

"Really, princess, you try to kill someone and then you're suddenly worried? That doesn't look good for your rep." Shego smirked and looked at the ceiling, letting Kim sit on her words. "You know… I never thought that I would hear you say those words." The teenage had gone silent as the tension built between the two of them. "Go away."

"What—"

"I said get out!" Kim jumped at the volume of her voice and Shego turned away from the heroine as much as she could, telling the girl that she wasn't going to accept anything from the cheerleading hero, not even a chat. When the door closed Shego stared at the ceiling and felt something flow from her eye down the side of her cheek and onto the pillow her head lay on.

Falling hurts, but having someone break your wings hurts even more.

--

It's been five years since that day that I almost killed Shego. I haven't seen her since, she quit working for Dr. Drakken after she got out of jail. She hasn't appeared on the hero or villain radar since that fiasco with the Bueno Nacho takeover scheme. Shego shouldn't have heard those words… I didn't mean them.

_Yes you did, you meant every damn word._

_**No I didn't… I didn't mean to hurt her… I'm not like that…**_

_You almost killed her. Do you remember that?_

…_**I didn't want to… she-she…**_

_You have no excuse. Killer._

I guess Lowerton was just the place I wandered to because I find myself there after my internal fight with myself. _Killer…_ I can still feel my guilt from five years ago, intensified thanks to the waiting without any sort of closure from Shego. 

I looked around at where I'm standing and I see an old rundown apartment building in front of me; it hasn't been used in years and the windows are broken in many place, into many pieces. It's unbelievable that something could diminish to this. I notice movement inside instantly and I move towards the door. Before I can even get across the street though, the door opens and a woman is pushed out: high, drunk, and probably close to death.

"Joo are not welcome here, you stealing, lying, bitch of a whore!" The man yelled and I run across the street and to the door. If he has other women in there, then they could very well be there against their will. I open the door and step in and I looked around. Smoke fills my nose and I cough and gag at the terrible smell of that smoke mixed with old sex, new sex, alcohol, and bad hygiene. 

I take a turn down a hallway, watching as people gaze off into nothingness while others stare at me like a piece of meet. I shudder as I turn another corner and I see a pile of clothing and limbs and black hair. I recognize the black hair instantly and I run towards it. I move the hair away from the face and see a sunken face of someone who barely eats and whose only pleasure left in life is to get high and have sex or worse. I kneel down in front of the broken woman and I feel tears come to my eyes as I stroke her face in remembrance of how full it used to be.

"Shego…" She opens her eyes slightly and I feel the cloth around her move as she reaches up to envelope my hand with her small bony hand. "Oh my god Shego, what's happened to you?" I see the recognition in her eyes and she begins to tear up, and I feel my heart break for this woman. 

"Prin-Pri-Princess… it's been awhile…" She says shakily and she smirks alittle and I have to smile. "I guess I let m-my-myself go a-a-alittle." She said and I actually let out a small laugh.

"Just alittle Shego." Then I stand, taking her arm around my shoulders and helping her to her feet as well. I watch the cloth she was wrapped in fall and she is left in a raggedy old t-shirt and a pair of shorts that are falling off her deathly thin hips. "Come on, let's get you outta here." Not having the strength to argue, Shego nods lets me carry her from the old rundown apartment building. 

I instantly call my mom who is only about fifteen minutes away, and she says that she will meet us on that road, but to go ahead and find a safer place to park it. I do that about two blocks away, I set Shego and me down on a bench and I wait. She is leaning against me and I can already hear her lightly snoring and see her smile as she keeps her thin arms wrapped around my neck. 

I think back to that day five years ago when I told that I hated her and I look at her now and I wonder what made me say that. I realize as we sit there that I cannot live with out this plasma-throwing woman: our fights, our verbal attacks at one another, all that we have in common, those few times that we actually got along. 

"Don't worry Shego… you're not falling anymore… and I'll fix your broken wings."

* * *

So, tell me whatcha think! And press that button! …please… 

And tell me if I should make another chapter O.o


End file.
